1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a display apparatus. More particularly, one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus capable of reducing a manufacturing cost thereof.
2. Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel, a driving circuit part that drives the liquid crystal display panel, a backlight unit that supplies light to the liquid crystal display panel, and a chassis that receives the driving circuit part, the liquid crystal display panel, and the backlight unit. Thus, the driving circuit part, the liquid crystal display panel, and the backlight unit are combined with each other in the chassis. The chassis includes a bottom chassis that provides a receiving space into which the backlight unit is placed and a top chassis that is disposed on the liquid crystal display panel. The top chassis is coupled with the bottom chassis.
The bottom chassis is divided into two parts in order to more easily receive the backlight unit. However, it is difficult to firmly couple the two parts of the bottom chassis to each other without increasing manufacturing costs and adding process steps.